sciencefandomcom_el-20200214-history
Κυκλική Ομάδα
Κυκλική Ομάς Circle Group thumb|300px| [[Κυκλική Ομάδα Πηλικιακή Ομάδα ]] thumb|300px| [[Ομαδοθεωρία ---- Αλγεβρική Ομάδα Γενική Γραμμική Ομάδα Ορθογώνια Ομάδα Μοναδιακή Ομάδα ---- Μαθηματική Αναπαράσταση Μαθηματική Μήτρα ]] - Μία Ομάδα. Ετυμολογία Η ονομασία "ομάδα" σχετίζεται ετυμολογικά με την λέξη "ομού". Ορισμός A group G'' is called cyclic if there exists an element ''g in G'' such that : G = \{ g^n : n \in \mathbb{Z}\}. Since any group generated by an element in a group is a subgroup of that group, showing that the only subgroup of a group ''G that contains g'' is ''G itself suffices to show that G'' is cyclic. For example, if ''G = { g''0, ''g''1, ''g''2, ''g''3, ''g''4, ''g''5 } is a group of order 6, then ''g''6 = ''g''0, and ''G is cyclic και συμβολίζεται \Z_6 . In fact, G'' is essentially the same as (that is, isomorphic to) the set { 0, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 } with addition modulo 6. For example, 1 + 2 ≡ 3 (mod 6) corresponds to ''g''1 · ''g''2 = ''g''3, and 2 + 5 ≡ 1 (mod 6) corresponds to ''g''2 · ''g''5 = ''g''7 = ''g''1, and so on. One can use the isomorphism χ defined by χ(''gi'') = ''i. Εισαγωγή Μια κυκλική ομάδα είναι η ομάδα της οποίας όλα τα στοιχεία προκύπτουν από δυνάμεις ενός συγκεκριμένου στοιχείου a''. Με πολλαπλασιαστικό συμβολισμό, τα στοιχεία της ομάδας θα είναι: :..., ''a−3, a''−2, ''a−1, a''0 = ''e, a'', ''a''2, ''a''3, ..., όπου ''a''2 σημαίνει ''a • a'', και ''a−3 σημαίνει a''−1 • ''a−1 • a''−1=(''a • a'' • ''a)−1 κτλ.h Ένα τέτοιο στοιχείο a'' ονομάζεται γεννήτορας ή αρχικό στοιχείο της ομάδας. Στην πρόσθεση, ένα στοιχείο είναι γεννήτορας όταν όλα τα υπόλοιπα στοιχεία μπορούν να γραφούν ως : ..., −''a−''a'', −''a'', 0, a'', ''a+''a'', ... Στις ομάδες Z'''/''nZ' που αναφέρθηκαν παραπάνω, το στοιχείο 1 είναι γεννήτορας, οπότε αυτές οι ομάδες είναι κυκλικές. Πράγματι, κάθε στοιχείο εκφράζεται ως ένα άθροισμα του οποίου όλοι οι όροι ισούνται με 1. Κάθε κυκλική ομάδα με n'' στοιχεία είναι ισόμορφη αυτής της ομάδας. Ένα δεύτερο παράδειγμα κυκλικής ομάδας είναι η ομάδα των ''n-οστών μιγαδικών ριζών της μονάδας, που προκύπτουν από τους μιγαδικούς αριθμούς z'' που ικανοποιούν την εξίσωση ''zn'' = 1. Αυτοί οι αριθμοί μπορούν να παρασταθούν ως οι κορυφές ενός κανονικού ''n-γώνου, όπως φαίνεται στα δεξιά με μπλε χρώμα για n'' = 6. Η πράξη της ομάδας είναι ο πολλαπλασιασμός των μιγαδικών αριθμών. Στην εικόνα, πολλαπλασιάζοντας με το ''z αντιστοιχεί σε μια αριστερόστροφη περιστροφή κατά 60°. Χρησιμοποιώντας τη θεωρία σωμάτων, μπορούμε να αποδείξουμε ότι η ομάδα F''p''× είναι κυκλική: για παράδειγμα, αν p'' = 5, το 3 είναι γεννήτορας, δεδομένου ότι 31 = 3,32 = 9 ≡ 4, 33 ≡ 2, and 34 ≡ 1. Ορισμένες κυκλικές ομάδες έχουν άπειρο αριθμό στοιχείων. Σε αυτές τις ομάδες, για κάθε μη μηδενικό στοιχείο ''a, όλες οι δυνάμεις του a'' είναι διαφορετικές. Παρά την ονομασία "κυκλική ομάδα", οι δυνάμεις των στοιχείων δεν δημιουργούν κύκλο. Μια άπειρη κυκλική ομάδα είναι ισόμορφη με την ('Z''', +), την ομάδα των ακέραιων υπό την πράξη της πρόσθεσης που αναφέρθηκε παραπάνω. Όπως και αυτές οι δύο είναι αβελιανές, έτσι και όλες οι κυκλικές ομάδες είναι αβελιανές. Η μελέτη των πεπερασμένων αβελιανών ομάδων έχει προχωρήσει αρκετά, συμπεριλαμβανομένου και του θεμελιώδους θεωρήματος των πεπερασμένων παραγόμενων αβελιανών ομάδων. Έτσι, πολλές θεωρίες που σχετίζονται με τις ομάδες, όπως το κέντρο και ο αντιμεταθέτης, περιγράφουν πότε μια ομάδα δεν είναι αβελιανή. The multiplicative group G = {1, -1, i, - i} is a cyclic group with generator i, : i^1 = i, \; i^2 = - 1, \; i^3 = - i, \; i^4 = 1 Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *Ομάδα *Ομαδοθεωρία *Ορθογώνια Ομάδα *Μοναδιακή Ομάδα *Ετεροτική Ομάδα *Αναπαράσταση *Μήτρα Βιβλιογραφία * * Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *mathcaptain.com/algebra *[ ] Category: Μαθηματικές Ομάδες